


Daily stroll

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: The day that changed their relationship forever.





	Daily stroll

Our tale starts in The Dragon Sanctuary in Romania where Charlie Weasley is taking his favourite dragon out for her daily stroll.

Norberta smiled. "It's a lovely day today."

Charlie agreed, "Indeed it is, it's the perfect day for the question I want to ask my favourite girl."

Norberta asked, "Am I really your favourite girl?"

Charlie grinned. "Of course, it doesn't matter to me that you're not human."

Norberta blushed. "That's a nice sentiment." She inquired, "What's the question you want to ask me, Char Char."

Charlie queried, "Will you go out with me, Berta?"

Norberta gasped. "Y-Yes, absolutely!"

Charlie beamed, "I'm glad because I love you more than every other girl in this world."

Norberta took his hand with her front talon and replied, "I love you too."


End file.
